


Password

by WyrmLivvy



Category: Smallville, Superman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Gen, M/M, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyrmLivvy/pseuds/WyrmLivvy
Summary: Tim Drake deduces the correct password for stopping the countdown to a dangerous invention of Lex Luthor’s, inadvertently revealing himself as the possessor of information he shouldn’t have.TimKon Friendship, Clex





	Password

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been awhile since I’ve posted any Clex. I thought I wouldn’t post a new one until Clexmas but inspiration hit so here it is, though the stronger focus is Conner and Tim's friendship. 
> 
> I’m using random/mixed canons but Clark and Lex’s background is largely from Smallville.

Kon-El had been discovered as an illegal clone experiment from the deceased Lionel Luthor’s secret LuthorCorp labs, but he was now a long way from the isolated and experimented upon loner he had been. He had friends, and a family - even if it was an odd family, which had the supervillain Lex Luthor and superhero Superman. This was momentous, considering that Lionel Luthor, in a biological sense his grandfather, had created him to replace the blood and flesh son he considered insufficient, even as he had used said son’s DNA as material for Kon-El in addition to using a superpowered alien’s. Conner thought the two men his DNA came from, his fathers, got along well enough when Lex wasn’t trying to take over the world.

Unfortunately, today happened to be one of those days. 

Like he would use a bowling ball, Conner tossed the robot he had froze, knocking three others over. 

In front of him, his teammate Robin dispatched two more with a with a mighty hit of the enhanced pole he wielded. 

“Have your parents been getting along?” Tim asked. 

“They have been getting along great - which is why this is really weird.” Conner answered, hurrying down the cleared hall. 

“But your dad must have been planning this for a while.” Tim said. “And your dad couldn’t even stop him because he was the first one to be captured.”

Conner sighed, understanding the first dad referred to Lex Luthor while the second dad referred to Clark Kent. Lex had caught the Justice League offguard. He had not only captured Superman, but incapacitated other League members through traps that Kon’s teammates were currently trying to break them out of. 

The Flash had been frozen in place by a powerful spell proportionally fueled by how fast he had moved, Green Arrow’s arms were currently locked in a LexCorp patented vest, and Zatanna had consumed tea that would seal her voice until it cleared her body. No speed, no shooting, no spells. He had hamstrung their abilities. 

Lex had said he merely revealed his contingency plans in case the Justice League went too far with exerting its influence, proving he could stop them, but if anything, this entire situation read to Kon as Lex going too far. Especially since the door he was standing before lead to a room that controlled Lex’s latest invention, a machine that could shrink the city of Metropolis into the size of a snowglobe. It was housed in a secret location, one that Batman was trying to locate. Kon hoped Tim’s father figure would be successful, his own had told him once the machine activated and did its work, the city would be easier to manage. 

Conner refused to let that happen. He used his heat vision to cut the door open. 

Darting swiftly, Tim entered the room before he did. 

“This is strange.” Tim said. 

“What is?” Conner asked, entering the room after he used his tactile telekenesis to slam together and destroy two more robots that had entered the hallway.

He looked at the same screen Tim appeared to be looking at. It was large and green, and held red numbers. In a large font there were six zeros: 00:00:00, and below it there was eight empty squares. The screen was connected to a keyboard. 

The two teenagers looked in horror as the red numbers turned into a countdown. 00:01:00 appeared and turned into 00:00:59. 

“Shit!” Kon-El said, strongly suspecting that once the timer reached zero, Lex’s machine would activate and Metropolis would be shrunk. Entering the room had probably activated it and the way to stop the countdown would be to enter the correct password. 

Tim’s fingers were already flying across the keyboard. On the screen the eight squares filled with asterisks: ********.

The computer blared with a loud sound indicating an incorrect answer. It sounded alot like the sound effect from Jeopardy. The eight squares returned to blankness. 

Three more robots manifested, as if summoned by the wrong password being entered. Conner wrecked them, careful to shield Tim from any stray parts. “I believe in you!” Conner said, “Enter as much as you want, I’ll fight them off.”

The sounds of Tim typing again was acknowledgment he had heard. Again, the klaxon sounded.

Briefly, the eight squares again held ******** before they emptied once again.

Conner eliminated more robots. 

Another wrong answer, and there wasn’t much time left. 

Conner didn’t let up. He would continue to fight and even if the machine did go off he would do something, somehow. Maybe he could convince dad to spare the city or return it to normal size in return for him taking his college applications seriously. 

“Password accepted.”

Conner whirled around at hearing the computer’s statement, staring in awe and pride upon seeing the wholly green screen. It had taken a third try but Tim had done it. He had stopped Lex Luthor’s machine activation countdown! 

“Countdown paused,” the computer said. There were three seconds left on the clock. 

Conner watched Tim press more keys. 

“Countdown canceled.” 

Upon hearing that last message, Tim sank onto his knees, turning his head oddly, first looking at the computer before turning to look at Conner, then turning to the screen and doing the motion again, repeating the movements thrice until he stopped by continuing to stare at Conner. 

“You did it buddy!” Kon-El said, “I’m not sure how you did it but you hacked my dad, wait until everyone hears about this!” He grinned at Robin, but Tim didn’t look like someone who had a victory. He looked unsettled. 

Tim finally looked away. “I don’t think I won. For your dad to use a password eight digits in length and the one he did, it feels like - ”

Tim suddenly went quiet as Kon saw the arrival of two more people, Cyborg and a Green Lantern. 

Tim doesn’t finish telling Conner his thoughts, instead he gave a report to the two allies, and Kon joined him. Tim’s eyes flashed with an emotion Conner recognized as unhappiness when Conner gave Tim credit for entering the password which stopped Lex Luthor’s shrinking machine from activating. Tim doesn’t tell any of them the password he had entered, but it was clear the two recent arrivals believed Conner. 

Conner sensed Tim’s unhappiness and worried about it even as Robin gave the impression of being in high spirits, wholly using his colorful costume as the disguise it was. Tim’s unease was palpable to Kon but he could not find time to speak to the boy alone until they had joined their teammates and finished rescuing the Justice League members still incapacitated by Lex’s plans. In the end, Lex had failed and he had been captured and put into League custody. Because no one had been permanently hurt, Conner’s dad was arguing for leniency regarding the trouble Lex had caused, though he had experienced exposure to Kryptonite. But other members, namely Green Arrow, wanted the vest he had suffered to be placed on Lex. 

Tim kept up his fake cheer even at the Teen Titans party celebrating his important role in stopping Lex Luthor. The story about Tim hacking Lex’s program had been spread from the initial people Kon-El had informed, and as a result many had showered Tim with heavy praise for outsmarting Lex Luthor. 

Conner only had time to speak to Tim after the party, when everyone had mostly retired to their rooms. 

Conner hovered crossed-legged above Tim’s bed, not actually sitting on it because Tim looked like he needed the entire space. He was leaning back against the headboard, hugging a pillow to his chest. 

“What passwords did you enter?” Kon asked, because he was truly curious and thought it could perhaps give him insight into what his dad was like. It had been over a year since Conner met him, and there were still many things he didn’t know. He wondered if the information could help him stop his dads from clashing so much. He was also wanted to know about how Tim could understand Lex Luthor well enough to enter the correct password the businessman had set. 

Tim had taken off his mask. Kon could see his entire expressive face. 

“The first password I entered was ‘Superman’.” Tim said. 

“Oh!” Kon said, understanding Tim had limited time so he had put his best guess first. But it hadn’t worked. 

“Most people don’t really use secure passwords. There’s many accounts for all their things. Accessing their online shopping, banking, email, stocks trading, fantasy sports leagues, online gambling sites…there’s too much profiles to keep track of and many simply don’t remember their passwords,” Tim said, “A complex one would be more secure, but hard to recall. That’s why most people use things like their pet’s names, a child or spouse’s birthday, their favorite sport’s team, the make of their first car, something significant and important to them that’s easy to remember…”

Tim was rambling but Conner was used to Tim’s quirks, positive he was building up to a specific point. “Then, have you hacked bank accounts before by guessing people’s passwords?” Kon couldn’t help but ask.

“Mmm.” Tim said, covering his face with the pillow in his arms. 

Kon laughed, knowing it was a confession. 

“I don’t do that anymore, Kon… but anyway, the second thing I entered was your birthday,” Tim said, “Month, day, year.” Tim made eye contact with Kon, listing the numbers that made up his date of birth. Tim’s eyes shone tumultuously. 

_A child or spouse’s birthday._

“Uh, okay.” Conner said, “But the second thing you entered didn’t work either. Did you enter dad’s birthday next?”

“The third time, what I entered was…” Tim trailed off before softly continuing. He said the numbers of another date of birth. 

Kon landed on the bed in surprise after losing the concentration needed to maintain his floating. “But that’s my _secret_ birthday.” Conner said. He had two birthdays. One was a public birthday he could celebrate with his friends, which matched his teenage physiological age. But a side-effect of being an experimental clone was the accelerated growth he had endured before stabilizing. In terms of time he had existed on earth, his age was a single digit number and the birthday for it was a secret. 

From what Kon had been aware of, only three people knew. Superman, cousin Kara, and Batman. The information was also stored on the Batcomputer, with Conner’s file being one which had the highest level of security, like the files for Superman, Lex Luthor, Wonder Woman, and the Joker. 

Conner’s mind reeled at the implications. Tim had broken into the sealed parts of the Batcomputer and read his file. Not only did Tim know, but somehow dad knew the birthday too and he had made it his password. And because Conner had foolishly told people Robin had entered the password which stopped Lex Luthor’s machine, not only Lex, but also Batman now had to suspect that Robin knew even though he wasn’t suppose to. Holy shit, Tim had hacked _the Batman_. 

Kon flopped across the bed, covering Tim’s body with his own. “Oh my god, Tim. I am really, really sorry.” Covering his face with the pillow too sounded like a good idea. “Your dad is going to be so upset, and my dad - possibly both my dads too?” 

“It’s okay,” Tim said, cradling Kon’s face softly between his palms which had formerly held the pillow, “It was the only one I read in the restricted category, but I really shouldn’t have read your file. I wonder if your dad knew what I did and what happened was a trap somehow, for him to set his password like that.” Tim abruptly dropped his hands, suddenly self-conscious of his action. 

Kon missed the warmth but he rolled to the side, not wanting to cut off the circulation of Tim’s legs from lying on them too long. 

“I have to get you out of trouble,” Kon said, “there’s still time as long as they haven’t confronted us yet. I have a theory…maybe dad expected me to be the one to enter the password, just so he could prove to me he knew even though dad and I didn’t tell him. I think everything that happened with the Justice League was him being angry with dad for keeping my other birthday a secret from him. Secrets and lies…dad’s sensitive about those things, even more than he is about his baldness.” 

“Wait, your dad is sensitive about lies and you want to cover up my missteps with…lies?” Tim asked. 

“Yeah, otherwise your dad might ban you from patrols to punish you for messing with his Batcomputer,” Kon said, “And my dad will get mad at you for having my information.”

“I think I should accept my fate,” Tim said, “I did access your file and I did enter the password.”

“Nope,” Kon said, “You are not getting in trouble. You should be getting all the awards for stopping my dad from shrinking Metropolis!”

“But it’s as you said, everything might have been a master plan by him because he’s upset knowledge of your birthday was withheld from him.” Tim said. 

“I have a plan.” Conner said. “It goes like - ”

There was a sound of a knock on the door. Kon stopped mid-sentence, surprised by the sound though he was secure in the fact people outside could not hear into the room. He floated to the door, preparing to open it while Tim put his mask back on. 

Conner opened it to the sight of Batman, Lex Luthor and Superman. 

The three men standing there made the door look painfully small. 

“Ah, so here is the kid who hacked my computer.” Lex said sarcastically. He had not bothered with a proper greeting and instead crossed his arms, glaring at Tim. “Just how did you come across the piece of information for my password?” 

Batman walked into the room, calmly standing in front of Lex and stopping him from being able to see Robin. 

“Lex, did you really incapacitate half the Justice League and revealed your contingency plans against them just because you were mad I kept Conner’s lab birthdate from you?” Superman asked. “Your plans are wasted now and - ”

“I’ll just make new plans,” Lex said stepping to the side to try and locate Robin, “But now I want to know how - ” 

“This matter does not concern you.” Batman interrupted, facing Lex and blocking him again. “I will speak to Robin about his activities. He will not have access again.”

“How does this not concern me?” Lex asked, “when it is about my son and his life - his birth! The date of which was concealed from me, but you knew?” 

“Lex,” Superman said softly, and Conner recognized it as his dad’s Clark voice, which was gentler than his authoritative Superman voice, and was one he used when he wanted to get through to Lex, “Kara knows that birthday of Kon’s too, and it’s not a big deal. You know the birthday of Kon’s we all celebrated last month, and the one that matters.” 

“You showed up with forty cakes,” Batman said, “Stolen. Though you could have easily afforded it all.” 

“Stolen cakes taste better,” Lex said, “and it’s formerly stolen because you paid the bill for them. You’re a hypocrite you know, selectively following the laws you want to.”

“Hey,” Conner said, finally managing to drag himself out of the heavy presence the three visitors exuded, “You guys are assuming alot of things here. Who said Robin ever accessed my secret forbidden file on the Batcomputer or whatever? Have you considered Robin knows the birthday because I told him? _I told him._ Simple as that.”

“You…told him.” Lex said slowly. 

“Yeah.” Conner said, doubling down on his statement. It wasn’t technically a lie. He did tell Tim, but he hadn’t specified when. 

“Your secret birthday…you told him. Just like that?” Lex asked, staring at Conner. 

Kon fought against any twitches or tics of his body from giving him away. “Is that so unbelievable?” He asked. Okay, so maybe in truth he hadn’t admitted it to Tim until today because the knowledge was a weight to him. It was the accurate date of his birth and an unpleasant reminder he wasn’t normal but a lab produced experiment who in actual time had lived so far for less than ten years though he appeared to be a teenager. It sucked and he preferred the birthday his friends, family and teammates all knew about and celebrated. Even if it wasn’t “true,” it was real to Conner because of good memories attached to it and the people who acknowledged it. Unfortunately, dad was taking it as an offense the information of Conner’s unfavored birthday had not been handed to him by dad. 

“In fact, yes,” Lex said. “Was there really no hiding, no denial, no changing of topics? You have a deep secret and you just tell him?” 

Conner wondered if dad was really speaking to him or actuality speaking to dad, who was looking increasingly uncomfortable. Lex was facing Superman, while the Kryptonian appeared to be the one standing accused. Lex was gripping the edge of Superman’s cape while the Man of Steel was making no move to step away. Kon sensed there was subtext under every sentence his father was saying, but Conner did not know what it was. 

Batman stood silently - watching, listening. He was wisely standing out of the line of fire. Also, Conner suspected he was probably glad the heat wasn’t on Robin anymore, for the time being.

Tim rose from the bed and wordlessly touched Kon’s black shirt. Conner could read the message of the gesture. Tim did not want Conner to cover for him. He was going to admit to his unauthorized access of the Batcomputer and Conner’s file. 

Kon swallowed and considered the trouble he had dug himself into by suggesting Tim had not done the deed, but he gave a signal without speech too, affirmatively patting Tim on the back. 

Robin turned to Batman. 

“I’m sorry,” Tim said, “I did circumnavigate the Batcomputer’s security and read Superboy’s file.” 

Batman’s cowled expression was unreadable. 

Superman gasped.

“I knew it.” Lex said triumphantly, once again his attention was directed at Conner, “You tried to lie for Robin even though he’s read your file and knows your weaknesses!”

Kon avoided eye contact. “I did, but I don’t get what the big deal is.” Conner said. “He’s my best friend, so what if he knows my weaknesses?”

Lex laughed bitterly. “He’s your friend today, but what about tomorrow? What if he becomes your enemy and faces you from across a different side? He’s read your file, he knows your vulnerabilities. I needed to know that he knows about you so I can prepare, but you lied to me, saying he didn’t.”

Again, Conner felt like he did not have the context but Lex’s words were sharply affecting Superman. 

“You would have made preparations like he did anyway!” Kon retorted. 

“True, but I don’t need you lying to me.” Lex said, tightening his grip on Superman’s cape. Superman was inexplicably leaning down, as if in submission, because of the direction Lex was tugging it. 

“I guess you're trying to tell me lying is bad, dad.” Conner said. “But that’s rich coming from you.” 

“Trust once lost, isn’t easy to get back.” Lex said. “A relationship cannot be built on lies. Not only you have lied to your parents, you tried to have your friend lie to his. Batman and Robin work together, they have each other’s back on patrol, and it is endangered through the breach of trust.”

“Robin’s already made the first step to repair the trust.” Superman said. “He’s admitted he gained access to Batcomputer files he shouldn’t have.” 

“Yeah!” Kon said, happy his dad was trying to help Tim. 

“Lex, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you the date Kon was created,” Superman said. “I didn’t think it was something he was comfortable with sharing, nor was it necessary to, though you found out somehow.”

“Thank you,” Lex said, “Your first sentence - an apology is what I’ve wanted to hear.” He released Superman’s cape and held his hands out toward Batman. “I’m ready to return to custody now.” He said. 

Batman shook his head. “I’ll take what you have done as a service to the League. Many weaknesses and security issues were revealed there and elsewhere…” He briefly glanced at Tim. “I will be patching those issues and won’t have time to deal with you.” Batman moved to Robin’s side. “We’re returning to Gotham - we’ll discuss your actions then.” 

“Understood.” Tim said. 

He followed Batman out the room, but paused to look back and wave Conner goodbye. 

Conner helplessly waved back. 

“You’re free to go, Lex.” Superman said. 

“How rude, no offer to transport me back to Metropolis?” Lex asked. “You’re the one who carried me here in the first place.”

“You usually won’t allow it if you have a choice.” Superman said, “But you were so eager to confront Robin after hearing he had hacked your computer, you practically ordered me to move you.”

Conner rolled his eyes, used to tuning out his parents’ bickering but he regained focus after hearing himself mentioned. 

“I apologize for acquiring the date without your knowledge, Conner.” Lex said, “But other people knew and I was upset about having the secret kept from me. I should know since I’m your father.”

Kon sighed. “It’s okay, dad. What matters is you celebrate the birthday I use. I don’t mind you finding out my “factual” one but you could have just asked dad instead of making a big scene by messing with the Justice League and threatening to shrink the city…” 

“Simply asking him to reveal his secrets isn’t as easy as you think.” Lex said. 

“Lex,” Clark said sharply, “I am not the same person I was and neither are you. Just speak to me instead of holding the things I care about hostage, okay? Can you really say I still hide things from you?” 

“There’s a package on the bottom left cavern of the Fortress - ”

“It’s an anniversary gift.” Superman said. “It’s been a month since you moved in.”

Kon’s eye widened in surprise. His parents were living together! 

“Oh.” Lex said. “But now you ruined the surprise.”

Superman slapped his own face with the palm of his hand. “You said no more secrets.” 

“Well, some are nice to unwrap.” Lex smiled. “Take me there so I can open it then.”

Conner really wished he couldn’t understand innuendo. 

His parents were now leaving the room Robin had left. They gave Conner proper goodbyes and he heartily returned them though he was in low in spirits because of Robin’s absence.

——

Later, in his own room, Conner pulled out the handheld communication device he had secretly developed in tandem with Tim, using it to contact Robin. 

It doesn’t take long for his friend to pick up. 

“I guess you’re totally grounded then?” Kon asked.

“Yup.” Tim replied. 

“I tried to cover for you but - ”

“I appreciate it, Kon.” Tim said, “But I couldn’t have hid it from Batman forever. Putting in that password gave me a chance to come clean.” 

“So, I’m wondering, but besides my birthdays and my weaknesses, what was in my file?” Conner asked.

“I’m not telling you.”

“Did it have my favorite food, favorite color, shoe size?” Conner asked. “Was it how you knew my favorite food was Hawaiian bread and you got me red shoes in the right size for my birthday?” It went without saying by birthday Conner meant his public one. 

Conner didn’t hear words, simply Tim’s breathing. 

“It did, didn’t it? Wow.” 

“Um, I have work to do. I have to show Batman exactly what I did to the Batcomputer so I’m going to be busy now, bye.”

The line went silent but Conner still smiled, knowing Tim would call him later. After all, there was still much he did not know about Kon, and he was willing to tell him.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was basically inspired by a scene I remembered from Superman Returns where it’s revealed the password to Lois’ computer is "Superman".


End file.
